lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The A-Team
The A-Team is one of the many franchises featured in many LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is based on the 1983 TV series of the same name. History The A-Team was created by writers and producers Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo at the behest of Brandon Tartikoff, NBC's Entertainment president. Cannell was fired from ABC in the early 1980s, after failing to produce a hit show for the network, and was hired by NBC; his first project was The A-Team. Brandon Tartikoff pitched the series to Cannell as a combination of The Dirty Dozen, Mission: Impossible, The Magnificent Seven, Mad Max and Hill Street Blues, with "Mr. T driving the car". The A-Team was not generally expected to become a hit, although Stephen J. Cannell has said that George Peppard suggested it would be a huge hit "before we ever turned on a camera". The show became very popular; the first regular episode, which aired after Super Bowl XVII on January 30, 1983, reached 26.4% of the television audience, placing fourth in the top 10 Nielsen-rated shows. The show remains prominent in popular culture for its cartoonish, over-the-top violence (in which people were seldom seriously hurt), formulaic episodes, its characters' ability to form weaponry and vehicles out of old parts, and its distinctive theme tune. The show boosted the career of Mr. T, who portrayed the character of B.A. Baracus, around whom the show was initially conceived. Some of the show's catchphrases, such as "I love it when a plan comes together", "Hannibal's on the jazz", and "I ain't gettin' on no plane!" have also made their way onto T-shirts and several other types of merchandise. About A quartet of former US militants who were wrongly convicted of a crime forcing them to flee to Los Angeles where they used their military training to fight injustice as The A Team. But Hannibal, Faceman, B.A and Murdock always stop to help the little guy against some corrupt local bigwig before escaping the MPs once again. Related Characters/Objects * 71251 Fun Pack ** B.A. Baracus *** John "Hannibal" Smith* *** Templeton "Faceman" Peck* *** H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock* ** B.A.'s Van *** Fool Smasher *** Pain Plane * Indicates a character only playable after finishing the Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! quest. Non-Playable Characters * Colonel Lynch * Amy Allen * M.A. Maracus * Arm Man * Fannibal * S.B. "Scowling Bad" Burdock Adventure World * A-Team Headquarters * Downtown Los Angeles ** Face's Apartment Building ** B.A. Baracus' Garage * Sun and Moon Encampment * Veterans Hospital ** Murdock's Hospital Room * Lagoon * Airport ** Airport Runway * Docks ** Container Ship ** Lighthouse * Prison * Motel * Storm Drain * Oil Field * Trailer Park Battle Arena * High Security Stockade(71251 Fun Pack) Trivia * This is the second franchise owned by 20th Century Fox that appears in Dimensions, after The Simpsons. * On a leaked list of planned Year 2 franchises from September 2015, the initials AT were present, commonly speculated to be either The A-Team or Adventure Time. Incidentally, both series ended up being featured in Year 2. * On the same list, there was a pack labelled Mr. T, the actor who portrayed B.A. Baracus in the A-Team TV show. * Oddly, despite being based on the original 1983 television series, Dimensions uses the logo of the 2010 film based on the show. Gallery The A-Team.png|The gateway to The A-Team World. Category:Franchises Category:The A-Team Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:TV Show Franchises Category:20th Century Fox Franchises Category:Universal Studios Franchises Category:Wave 6 Category:Film Franchises